Tension!
by Akasha617
Summary: How and when did Angel give the axis back to Gwen?


**Tension**

A fanfic by Seabreeze and Akasha

Summary: How and when did Angel give the axis back to Gwen?

Rating: If we make it R, we're safe, it's very tame though

Disclaimer: Beg as me might, the characters will never be ours. But we make no profit by borrowing them. That would be wrong.

Feedback: Please, please, please. Anything!

Well, so far, so good.

I pretty much knew I'd be able to get into the hotel unnoticed, but it gave me the extra piece of mind that it went smoothly. Getting noticed breaking into an unsecured building would have really hurt my self-esteem.

Finding his room had also been easy, not too many of the over 100 rooms were occupied, and it was a breeze to recognize the man of the house's.

Okay, so I was hoping to find Angel, or rather have him find me accidentally, but while I was there, I figured I might as well look for the reason I came.

All right, so Angel was the reason I came, but I had a great excuse all worked out. He did, after all, still owe me the axis.

He hadn't even made it hard for me to find his place, all I had to do was follow him.

Originally, I only wanted to find out if he had been honest, there's no real loyalty among thieves. If it had all been a lie, I'm sure I would have found a way to get the precious thingamajig back right away.

Turned out he _did _need it to find that special someone. But he didn't use it to get her back; it was apparently enough for him to see where she was.

That's where I got my hopes up.And when I was sure he had left her behind him, I made my move.

I figured the axis would give me a perfect reason to see him again. Whether he'd give it to me or not, I'd get a chance to work my charms. Or so I was hoping.

His room was extremely tidy for a guy's. No piles of clothes, no empty pizza cartons, all in perfect order. Even the bed was made.

If I didn't have perfect reason to know otherwise, I'd suspect he was gay.

I know, how stereotypical of me!

A couple of expensive paintings on the walls, antiques here and there, but no sign of the axis.

I figured he'd want to keep it close by though, that's why I had started my search in his bedroom.

And since he didn't seem to be home, I welcomed the chance to take my time.

I opened his closet, still hoping he'd only haphazardly hidden the axis. He probably had no idea how much it was worth on the black market.

No luck though, although his wardrobe was something worth looking at all on its own. I took one of my gloves off to run my fingers over the silk shirts, I love that feeling.

Whoa, hold on, he owned leather pants? And several pairs, no less. I could easily imagine him wearing one. He'd look fantastic – yep, he was more and more becoming my kind of guy!

A box on the floor caught my attention, and I was pretty surprised to find all kinds of 'toys' in it.

Pretty heavy chains, leather belts, and, interestingly, a couple of ropes and wooden stakes.

A smile crept over my face when I imagined all kinds of fetishes rejoicing at this sight.

I glanced from the stuff up to the leather pants and couldn't help the direction my thoughts were wandering off to.

Although I had no idea how exactly wooden stakes could fit in the scenarios my brain kept coming up with. Hmm – I took one in my hand to give it a closer look. The wood felt smooth and it did look like a century old antique. Clearly this guy had a thing for antiques. Something we had in common, but I still hadn't figured out what the practical means of this piece of wood could be.

I was so lost in thought that I almost jumped when the phone next to the bed rang.

Jeez!!

'What a professional!' I scorned myself.

But when I heard footsteps rapidly coming closer, my stealth sense kicked in and I looked for the nearest hiding place.

True, I could have jumped out the French doors, but I wasn't done yet.

I quickly closed the closet door and headed for what I was hoping was an adjacent room.

When I had just squeezed inside, I heard the bedroom door open, so I didn't close the door all the way. It turned out I had trapped myself in the bathroom anyway.

Peeking through the slit, my heart started beating faster when I saw Angel crossing the room to answer the phone.

Damn, that man was handsome!

No leather pants, but the way he wore the black duster over his broad shoulders could make any girl swoon.

He didn't seem to be in the chatty mood though. After a couple of yes and no's, he hung up.

I figured this would be the time to 'involuntarily' make my presence known. If his duster meant he was on his way out, I didn't want to miss the chance to talk to him.

I was still trying to figure out what the most professional way to be unprofessional was, when Angel took said coat off.

Change of plans, I reckoned, since it gave me the chance to drink in his appearance. He was about to do a strip and I surely wouldn't interrupt him, since it's not every day I get to witness such a show, with an attractive man at that.

I was rewarded, when his black shirt followed his duster. Heeey...nice tattoo! I hadn't pictured Angel as being the back half-covered by artwork type. Since it's not every day I get to witness such a show, I decided to stay hidden just a little longer.

Although I was hoping he couldn't hear my heart beat, that's how loud I think it was.

I had to close my eyes for a moment to calm down, and when I looked up again, he had taken his pants off. Now he was standing just a few feet away from me, his back towards the bathroom, only dressed in boxers.

'OK, that sight would make a nun moan!' I couldn't help thinking.

His back muscles flexed with every movement and I couldn't get enough of the sight.

All of a sudden I realized there were only two possible reasons he was getting undressed.

One, he was going to bed. Since it wasn't even midnight, that seemed to be unlikely.

Two, he was going to take a shower, which put me in a challenging position.

I bit my lip trying to decide my next move, when Angel stopped cold. He half-turned his head in my direction and appeared to be…sniffing?

What the hell???

Before my brain could even signal the rest of my body to take flight or something to that effect, the bathroom door was violently pushed in, throwing me back.

A split-second later, I was on the floor, trapped under at least 200 pounds of Angel, who shoved his arm against my throat while disabling my arms with his free hand.

I believe "Umpfh." was the word coming out of my mouth.

Unfortunately, I had taken the time to put my glove back on, so there was really nothing I could do to free myself. Normally, I wouldn't have wanted to, but it scared me a little that I didn't see any recognition in Angel's eyes.

His arm threatened to choke me, so I started wiggling, a half-assed way to get his attention. Well, beyond the obvious attention he probably would have given any intruder.

To my relief, it worked.

"Gwen??" he croaked, and I didn't remember his voice being so hoarse.

Outwardly keeping my cool, I replied as calm as possible, "Yeah, and I'm happy to see you too, but would you mind letting me breathe?"

His eyes widening as if in shock, he got up.

Sometimes I amaze myself with how witty I can be when I have to.

But what I wasn't prepared for was the way Angel really seemed to be just as happy. Well, at least the lower part of his body.

Since he had stared at me, he could easily see what my eyes were focusing on.

He abruptly turned around, stormed into his bedroom and grabbed his pants from the bed.

I cleared my throat, put, what I was hoping to be, a seductive look on my face and cooed:

"Oh, don't get redressed on my behalf…"

Well, seduction didn't seem to be on his agenda. All he did was clear his throat and pull his pants on, with his back to me.

Bummer.

So now I was frantically trying to come up with something to say, since I was standing in his bathroom, while it seemed like he was trying to break the world record in speed dressing.

"Um…" That was always a good start and I had almost thought of something to follow that when he cut me off.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He turned around as he spoke, his eyes boring into mine.

I closed my eyes for a second to regroup, took a deep breath and replied as calm as I could:

"I'm a thief, Angel. I'm here to steal."

I guess he hadn't expected such honesty, because his only response was a questioning look and raised eyebrows.

"Steal what, exactly?" he then asked, in a tone a little too cold for my taste.

No, this wasn't going the direction I had hoped for.

I walked toward him slowly, making sure I had the French Doors as an emergency exit behind me, and smiled.

"Oh sure. Of course you forgot. We had a deal, remember?"

Of course he didn't because what we had didn't exactly resemble a deal. But it was my only ace, and I had to play it.

"The axis?" I explained, as if talking to a child, as if it should have been so obvious to him.

At this point his whole posture seemed to mock me, and I found it very annoying how adorable I thought he was.

He opened his arms as if to show me the room.

"You actually thought I'd hide a 33-million-object _here_?"

Darn it, he did know how much it was worth. That would make it harder to get it back, I assumed.

"Like, what," he continued, "I'd place it on the nightstand or the…" at this point, his eyes fell on the open closet door and he stopped mid-sentence.

Shit, I was getting sloppy.

He walked over to the closet and at first I thought he just meant to close the door.

"Oh please, you must think I'm the world's most ignorant…"

I never found out what exactly, because he had noticed the rumpled clothes on the hangers and the open box on the ground.

I bit my lips trying to come up with an excuse before he'd jump to his own conclusions, but he seemed flustered rather than angry.

Quickly, he closed the box and the closet door and turned around.

"Well, as you have obviously seen for yourself, it's not here. So, if you don't mind, I have stuff to do. I believe you know your way out?"

Whoa, that, I wasn't prepared for. Was I getting the quick brush-off?

It seemed like he was honestly embarrassed by the thought I had seen his 'toys'.

Before I had the time to come up with, well, anything, to say, he grabbed my arm and tried to push me towards the door.

"Thanks for stopping by. I'll be sure to leave the stealables out next time."

I tried to resist as well as I could, and since he wasn't using much force, I managed to hold my ground.

There was no way I was going to give up having come that far.

"Hey!" I managed to shout out as his strength was threatening to overpower me.

"So what, you didn't get your playmate back and now you're all grumpy because you don't have anyone to _bond_ with??"

I never said I played fair, and if you corner me, a snake's tongue has nothing on mine.

I regretted my words as quickly as they had come out when I saw the hurt look in his eyes.

At least I thought it was pain I saw, until his grip around my arm tightened and he all but lifted me off the floor toward the door.

Since I hadn't resisted all that much up until that point, it was more the suddenness than my strength that let me pull my arm free just before we reached the door.

I planted both feet firmly on the floor, crossed my arms in front of my chest and stated:

"I'm not leaving without my property. You know it's mine, I know it's mine, and besides, I already have plans with the proceeds."

I raised my chin accordingly to let him know how resolute I was. Well, was trying to be, anyway.

Angel didn't try to grab my arm again or compliment me out the door any other way.

Instead, he let his eyes wander over my body, head to toe.

With a ridiculing chuckle, he then remarked "Well, then I do hope it's a new wardrobe you're planning on buying, because it's about time you wore something else."

I was about to be insulted by his comment when I noticed the hidden compliment.

"Been paying extra attention to my appearance, have you?"

I shot back, with a little confidence and a smile.

Again with the 'pffh' sound, he just smirked "Yeah, I tend to have a close eye on all the freaks in my town."

Now, that did insult me.

He knew exactly how much I hated to be called a freak, and no one but myself was to speak of me that way.

That had to mean he had wanted to hurt me.

Oh, two could play that game!

"You should talk. No breath, no heartbeat. Who are you calling a freak, Freak?"

Angel took a step back, his eyes narrowed as he hissed "At least I can get _in touch_ with people with out frying them, killing them on impact."

I had no comeback for that. That wasn't just unfair, it was downright mean.

Flashbacks of the people I had inadvertently hurt flashed through my mind. And also… I couldn't remember it, I wouldn't even know if my parents hadn't told me over and over again, how my older brother had died. I knew they blamed me for it and I also knew it was the reason why they couldn't stand having me around.

I didn't know what I had done to deserve the cruelty, but I wanted out. And I really didn't care for the way he played with my weakness. If I never had to see Angel again, that would be fine with me.

I inhaled sharply to fight back the tears that were threatening to come along with a ton of bitter memories and turned towards the door.

Not looking at him I muttered 'fuck you!' and pulled it open.

Suddenly, I felt his hand on my arm again. Touching, this time, not forcing.

"Gwen." He said softly. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…you shouldn't have…I'm sorry."

Wow, talk about change of pace.

Before I even realized what was happening he had turned me towards him and was pulling the glove off of my left hand, while still holding my elbow. I didn't notice how firm his grip had become until I tried to pull away.

Since I was a little girl, my reflex was always to back up when someone would get close to my hand. But Angel wouldn't let me.

"I'm sorry." He said again, and it sounded sincere.

He let my glove fall to the floor.

"It's…OK, Angel, really. Just let me go." I tried to argue. It wasn't OK, but I had to get out.

Angel wouldn't budge.

With all my power, I tried to keep the current running through my fingers under control.

It was pretty hard because I had never felt a man touching my bare hand this nicely before. I was breathing heavily now, both from the effort it took not to zap him and from the other…tension.

"I was out of line." He began, almost matter-of-factly. "It's just," he continued, while playfully examining every finger as if he had never seen a hand before. I was so mesmerized by the feeling, I stopped resisting.

"I've had a bad day. A really bad day." He sighed. "My son…and then your comment about…Cordy…"

It seemed he had a hard time saying her name.

"Hmmm" was the only feeble sound coming out of me.

He took a deep breath while running his fingers over the back of my hand. I couldn't help wondering why he was breathing. Hadn't he said he didn't breathe?

Wondering about insignificant details is never a good sign for me.

"And then you mentioning the bondage when that stuff is strictly professional. I just…snapped."

He looked up from my hand directly into my eyes and I was melting.

"Pro…professional?" I asked when I couldn't bear the silence between us. I thought I could cut the tension between us with a knife, and it didn't just come out of my hand.

"Who…" I had to clear my throat, "I mean what are you?"

I wasn't just making conversation, by now I was really curious.

"I'm a private detective," Angel said calmly. He let go of my elbow and shoved the door closed behind me.

I took that opportunity to free myself, half-turning away from him, taking a step back into the room.

He smiled at me and I could have sworn his eyes were mocking me again.

"You know that's not what I meant. How come you don't breathe? Normally, I mean? No reflection? How come your heart doesn't beat when you're walking and talking like everyone else?"  
I left out the 'touching like everyone else part' because I thought I was rambling as it was.

There was the chuckle again. And the most seductive smile I had ever seen on anyone, man or woman.

He took a step toward me and I backed up slowly. For everyone's sake, I needed distance. I didn't know how much longer I could keep myself under control.

"I'm a vampire."

What? I searched his eyes for that now familiar hint of ridicule, but found none.

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"OK, good one. Where do you think I'm from, the stone ages? You're not a vampire."

I didn't like the way he was insulting my intelligence.

"Am not?" he asked, but not with the 'you're right, just kidding' undertone I had been hoping for.

"Look," I began; trying to let him know that game wasn't funny. "There's no coffin." I let my arm show him the bedroom. "This is neither castle nor a crypt. You're no paler than I am and most of all, those teeth of yours wouldn't cut a baby's skin!"

I felt it necessary to 'remind' him I had felt his teeth, in case he had meant to bring them up.

Not that I had much experience in kissing, but I thought I would remember Dracula fangs.

"They wouldn't?" was all he said, but now his voice had become dangerously low and he was beginning to irritate me with the way he repeated everything I said.

"So, unless you get your blood supply at Vamps-R-Us, I don't see how you could…" My words died in my throat as Angel took one step towards me, his face distorting, deep ripples growing on his forehead and spiky fangs growing out of his mouth.

"Mostly, I get my blood from the local butcher, but if necessary, I think I could get by."

His eyes were now gleaming yellow, and I was paralyzed with shock, I couldn't even scream.

A moment later, his face was back to normal, even the smile was back in place.

"You were saying?"

I gasped.

Judging from the look on Angel's face, I must have been a pretty hilarious sight.

I was still trying to digest what had just happened.

Well, I guessed I had been proven wrong.

Not that I had seen many, or any vampire for that matter, but what I had just witnessed pretty much fit the description…at least the teeth did.

"Does it hurt?"

OK, as far as dumbest questions go, that one was pretty high up there, but I just couldn't come up with anything intelligent.

When he didn't answer, I felt the need to clarify.

"When you…do that, does it hurt?"

Only now did I notice he was standing less than an arm's length away from me.

"Not me," he almost whispered.

"Can I..." I hesitated, then decided it couldn't hurt to ask. "Can you do it again and let me touch it?"

He was the one backing up now.

"I'm not a petting zoo, Gwen. You didn't believe me so I felt the need to convince you."

His tone was back to normal, I couldn't sense any emotion.

Whatever magic moment we had shared was gone. Ruined by me.

But then I figured maybe Angel had the same problem I had, only on a different scale.

"You don't seem to fit the vampire profile. Is it, you know, bothering you? You try to blend in, always knowing that you can't?"

I was just running my mouth, more or less expressing my feelings about myself, but I had his attention.

"Of course not.", Angel tried to prove my impression wrong.

He wasn't a very good liar.

"Then what?" I challenged him.

Again, he took a deep breath. I was beginning to understand he was using it as a calming tool, much like I did.

"I don't try to hide it." He started to explain. "It's a part of me. But when I'm like that…I mean, when I'm touched while I'm like that…I guess what I'm trying to say I don't know if I can be trusted."

I had to raise my eyebrows in question, not really getting his point.

"I mean" he continued "It may be a little too convenient to cross the line, and I'm never sure if I will want to stop."

Something in the look I was giving him must have told him I still didn't understand. He seemed to grow impatient.

"What if you cut yourself? If I smelled the blood…" he trailed off, but I had finally gotten it.

"Oh."

"Yeah," he sighed.

I finally recovered and could think somewhat clearly again. And with that, my sense of battle came back. Only the not-too-familiar kind of battle. I found myself in flirting mood.

Very uncommon.

"Do you think you'd want to? Bite me, I mean?"

I was going with the calm, low voice.

He snorted.

"Who wouldn't?"

This time, he didn't seem to make fun of me. Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

"So I'm biteable?"

When he didn't respond, I felt the need to push further.

"Because you know, most men, they get zapped a couple of times and they're out the door. Bunch of wusses!"

Angel surprised me, when he slowly took my hand and placed it on his bare chest.

"Well, you'll find I'm not like most men." He whispered, while placing his other hand on the small of my back, pulling me towards him.

I was too preoccupied with the spinning in my head to keep my power under control.

A blue flash left my fingertips and connected with his chest, clearly audible.

I would have expected Angel to pull back, but instead, he leaned his head forward to close the gap between us and pressed his lips on mine for a kiss.

My eyes went wide, but I didn't resist, as I felt his tongue caressing my lips, as if begging for entrance.

His skin felt cool under my gloved free hand that was now sneaking up his back.

A million emotions went through my head, accompanied by the heavy tingling I had only known from being struck by lightning.

I was glad Angel held me in his arms when I felt my knees buckle.

But all too soon, another moment was over.

I was sure it hadn't been my 'fault' that time though.

Angel let me go as quickly as he had embraced me before and turned his back on me.

I stumbled backwards, trying to find my balance.

Then he said the words no woman likes to hear.

"Oh God. I'm sorry….I…I'm sorry."

I was glad my legs hit the bed at this time, on which I almost collapsed. What the hey?

Trying to come up with something, anything, to say, I opened my mouth, but I closed it a second later like a fish out of water. No words would come to me; I was still trying to give it any sense.

All I could muster was sit up.

"It's just that…I'm not…I have just lost...someone, but I'm not…ready…I don't think I could…"

Angel finally stopped stuttering and turned around.

"I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

His eyes had taken on a very sad look, the kind of look that makes you hug puppies.

Wait, wasn't that the sort of speech that came after?

Not that I'm proud of it, but I am sort of an expert on being dumped.

Here was a guy, vampire, whatever, giving me the 'I can't marry you' speech after one kiss.

Well, a couple of kisses, and amazing ones, but still…didn't that usually come _after_ the sex?

I was so relieved it wasn't anything I had done, I started giggling.

"A relationship?"  
I echoed his words while getting up.

"Angel, I didn't ask you to marry me!"

I walked slowly towards him and was relieved to see he wasn't backing up.

Angel opened his mouth, but I didn't let him utter any words.

This time, I forced a lot of power into may hand and placed it on his chest.

Although I couldn't hear his heart beating, the surprised look on his face told me it had worked.

"How about just a little fun?"

I cooed as I looked up at him through lowered lashes.

I was hoping I looked real seductive.

Angel was breathing heavily, and my little plan seemed to be working as he grabbed me even closer as before and kissed me passionately.

Another shock traveled from my fingertips to Angel's body as he pushed me backwards, never releasing my mouth.

I once again fell onto the bed, only this time, Angel was on top of me, his hand traveling under my spandex top.

If I hadn't known my powers couldn't be transferred, I would have sworn Angel was a little generator himself.

At least that's how his cool hands felt on my body.

Although I didn't want to interrupt the moment, I felt it necessary to part to relieve me of my clothes.

As if Angel had read my mind, he simply pulled my top until it ripped, giving him easier access.

I sighed into the kiss, ready to let myself go completely.

Knowing that I didn't have to hold back, keeping my powers under check like with human partners, allowed me to really feel for the first time what all the huff was about.

His naked skin on mine, I could feel his heart beating.

And if that's what it took to let Angel forget his troubles, I was going to keep it going as long as it would take.

It didn't even matter that I wasn't as experienced as my persona would let people believe, there was no insecurity.

I didn't know much about Angel's past, or Angel in general, but he was clearly a master of lovemaking.

His hands, his fingers, his tongue, and his teeth were all working together in an erotic dance that made me moan his name out loud.

This wasn't casual sex, not just the fun I had suggested, this was the real thing for me.

That was the last clear thought I had before he took me away to another planet I had not known existed.

I don't know how long it took me to regain my senses, but when I did, my head was resting on Angel's shoulder and my heart had slowed down to normal rate.

Angel was carelessly playing with a strand of my hair and I felt the need to say something, I just didn't know what.

It took me a moment to realize what was missing. His heart beat. I contemplated for an instant to zap him again, maybe he would get used to the feeling in his chest and wouldn't want to miss it ever again, but then I couldn't find the courage.

I sighed.

I wanted to say something touchy-feely but I was afraid he might take that the wrong way.

When I stirred, he instantly released me out of his arms.

"Um…I better go clean up and leave before anyone notices I'm here."

OK, that was a complete sentence but about as heartless as one could get.

If Angel was offended, he didn't show it.

"This is my house you know." He said and gave me one of his special smiles.

But I had already made my way out of the bed and had my mind set on not getting personal.

"So…" I started, fishing for his shirt that was lying next to the bed. 'Am I going to get the axis now?' is how I meant to finish, but I realized just in time how that would make what had just happen appear.

He arched his eyebrows and now his smile had reached his eyes.

"You still want the axis?" He asked, as if reading my mind.

For all I knew, that could be one of his vampire abilities, or just something I had read in a novel.

I smiled back sheepishly.

"If you don't have any more use for it…"

Angel chuckled.

"Under one condition." He stretched under the covers and I just wanted to jump back into bed and warm that cool body of his.

"Tell me what you are going to do with the proceeds!"

Although his voice was still soft, I got the feeling he really wanted to know.

I pretended to think about it and put my finger pensively to my lips.

"I know!" I then exclaimed.

"I'm going to buy a waterbed, so whenever you feel the need for a little fun, you are completely invited over!"

Angel's face grew serious as he responded:" You may want to be careful when inviting vampires over, you just gave me access to your home whenever I want to."

"That's the idea!"

I half-teased as I turned around and walked to the bathroom.

"You're really something you know that? I might just take you up on that offer!"

He teased right back, getting out of bed.

He looked at me wearing his shirt and went over to his closet.

Grabbing a robe, he nodded towards the bathroom.

"Go ahead, feel right at home. I'm going to get what you came for."

He was almost out the door and I was halfway in the bathroom when I whispered

"I already got _that_."

Angel might have thought I had forgotten about his super hearing, but I hadn't. I wanted him to think I had said it to myself, when it had been intended for him.

Turning around may have been to obvious though, so I had to get my satisfaction out o not hearing him close the bedroom door and leave for a minute.

I was still smiling when I stepped into the shower and lathered myself up with his soap.

Angel hadn't returned by the time I got dressed, so I snug over to the open closet and took one of his silk shirts of its hanger.

I would never be able to wear it under normal circumstances because I had to wear non-flammables all the time, but it would make a nice souvenir.

And hey, I was still a thief!


End file.
